Now you want to talk
by xx.TEENAGEDREAM.xx
Summary: They left Macy and now they come back. He broke her heart and now claims he never wanted to..but Macy's new boyfriend doesnt want him anywhere near her. Macy's world will never be the same! Pairings Macy/OC then Nacy, Joella, and Kanielle
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! IM BACK (:

A/N : I do not own JONAS!

Chapter 1: Memories

Macy's P.O.V

If you asked me a year ago if I was obsessed with JONAS I would of screamed yes, but if you ask me now i would tell you how much I hated them. Let me introduce myself! My name is Macy Anne Misa also known as ex-best friend of Stella Malone, Joe Lucas,Kevin Lucas and the heart breaker himself Nick Lucas. You may be thinking what happen I thought you were all best friends, well sadly you were wrong. Let me tell you my story...

FLASHBACK

"Macy!" screamed a very perky Stella Malone running down the hall way her bob haircut swaying. I turned around and saw her knock over poor Randolph. I giggled to myself. "Ok Mace guess what...ok ill tell you!" she said between breathes. "The boys got a huge tour and IM GOING!" she shrieked. I could feel my eyes tear up but I put on my fake Macy smile.

"Wow Stell thats great.." I guess she heard the hurt in my voice and frowned.

"Mace I have to go please be happy for me..I WILL TALK TO YOU EVERYDAY!" I smiled and hugged her she did the same and we walked to math together.

2 WEEKS LATER

Today was the day I thought to myslef. Ughhhhh! On the brightside Nick and I were still going strong and he was meeting me here to say goodbye...well for now.

"Hey Nick!" I ran and huggged him but something on his face told me to stop. "Are you ok babe"

"Listen Mace...I love you but we are breaking up" before a word could even escape my mouth he added "sorry I have to go" and with that he left me alone at the coffee shop. I couldnt even stop the tears as they poored down my face. On that day forward Nick Lucas and I would necer ever speak. EVER!

FLASHBACK OVER

I kept in contact with Stella until she stopped answering me and they all blocked me online. But oh well I have a new boyfriend and new friends who needs them right. I walked into school feeling so good that morning until Danielle came running down the hall screaming "THE LUCAS BROTHERS ARE BACK!" and as on cue came Stella,Joe,Kevin,and him...

REVIEW! other chapters will be longer (:


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR MY SPELLLING MISTAKES..everyone makes mistakes, and if i dont update fast enough well sorrry ):

I do have school and stuff just saying!

DISCLAIMER: i dont own JONAS or any songs i use

Chapter 2: Everytime you Lie

Macy's P.O.V

I froze in my spot I couldnt move. Then I saw them smiling and waving to people and then suddenly Stella's head jerked in my direction and she whispered something to Nick. 'Uh Oh' i quickly turned until I felt someone grab my arm. Fear quickly took control of my body I thought as I turned I would be face to face with Stella or even worse Nick. "MACY WHERE ARE YOU GOING JONAS IS HERE AND...oh my gosh im sorry I forgot" It was Danielle and I couldnt be mad she was the old me. She loved JONAS, she basically worshiped the ground they walked on but about two days after we met I told her what they did to me.

"Dont worry Dee its fine, honestly" I put on my fake Macy smile. On the inside I wa diening and suddenly someone covered my eyes I thought it was Eric but then I heard a girlish "GUESS WHO". I quickly uncovered my yes and came face to face with a very confused Stella Malone. "DONT TOUCH ME!" I yelled my perky little Macy vanished as I became angrier and angrier.

"Whoaaaah Mace whats wrong, I thought you would be happy to see me." IS THIS GIRL KIDDING ME! Happy to see her as if.

"HAPPY TO SEE YOU? WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER WANT TO SEE YOU! AS FAR AS I REMEMBER YOU ARE MY EX-BEST FRIEND STELLA MALONE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BLOCKED ME ONLINE AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOPPED ANSWERING MY TEXTS AND CALLS!" my anger quicky took over and then I calmly added..."so no Stella im not happy to see you. With that I walked away and then I added over shoulder "and by the way my name is Macy, you dont have the rights to call me Mace anymore." I smile graced my face as Danielle met me at my side and we walked to our homeroom.

Stella's P.O.V

"Wow." Is all I could say as I watched Mace..I mean Macy walk away from me and I didnt really stop contacting her if it wasnt for Joe and his stupid self talking on my phone in the pool it would of never have is the lamest story but its the truth. Then I see Macy already replaced me with this really pretty brunette who ran by Macy's side. I felt the tears working in my eyes. How could I do that to Macy I should of sent a letter or used the house phone. The boy's manager took their phones. Ughh I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I swun around to find Nick smiling weakly and he hugged me.

"She will talk to us soon Stell." I always loved how Nick was so comforting.

"I take it you didnt tell her why yet." He shook his head and looked at the ground. Nick always got emotional when I mentioned things towards Macy. "Nick you should tell her soon." He nodded and with that the late bell rung and we scrambled to our homerooms.

Macy's P.O.V

Homeroom was so boring just like all my other morning classes were. I had no other incounters with the JONAS crew not even at lunch. I was glad it was my free period I could sit in that plant center thing and sing my heart out. I grabbed my guitar, my favorite blue pen, and paper. I searched for something to sing about and then it hit me! I quickly wrote down every word that popped in my head.

'Da,da,da,da,da,da huuuuuuuuuuu yeaaaaaah

you told me on a sunday that it wasnt gonna work, I tried to cry myself to sleep cause it was supposed to hurt

we sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out, I knew what you were thinking before you would say it aloud

dont tell me your sorry, cause im not even breaking, your not worth the time this is taking,

I knew better then to let you break my, this soul youll never see again wont be showing scars,

you still love her I can see it in your eyes, the truth is all that I can hear everytime you lie,

everytime you lie

i woke up the next morning, with a smile on my face

and a long list of gentlemen, happy to take your place

less trashier, much classier, then who you proved to be

how long is it gonna take before you see that shes no me

ooooooh i knew better than to let you break my heart, this soul youll never see again wont be showing scars

you still love her i can see it in your eyes, the truth is all that I can hear everytime you lieeee

at night awake, but ill be sleeping til morning breaks, thats the priceeeeeee you pay for your mistakes

goodbye to dreaming, so dont say your sorry cause im not gonna listen

i knew better than to let you break my heart, this soul youll never see again wont be showing scars

you still love her i can see it in your eyes, the truth is all that I can hear everytime you lie

ooooooooh everytime you lie, dont say your sorry everytime you lie, dont say your sorry

the truth is all that I can hear everytime you lieeeee

Suddenly I heard a deep voice say "Im sorry" As I turned my head I saw...

DUN DUN DUNN! Is it Nick or Macy's boyfriend FIND OUT NEXT TIME! (: Review


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! and i know some were confused but you will see (;

DISCLAIMER: dont own anything

Chapter 3: Well arent you such a superstar

Macy's P.O.V

"Nick?" my heart pounded in my chest my plams began to sweat, WAIT no Nick cant have this affect on me! I quickly sent him a death glare. "Well Nick if you listened to the song it says dont tell me your sorry dumbass" he paled and I smirked.

"Mace please just give me ten seconds of your time please!" he pleaded. I have a boyfriend so whats the point.

"You wasted ten seconds of my life five months ago with that stupid excuse for a break up! I stated firmly he quiverd. 'good' i thought to myslef. "So sorry Nick but no you cant have ten seconds and its Macy to you!" wiith this I exited and looked for Eric and Danielle.

Nick's P.O.V

She left me speechless. Shes not the Macy I remember! The Macy Anne Misa I remember had glowing hazel eyes, a warm smile, and a perky attitude. This Macy's eyes were darker even colder, her warm smile waas not a frown or smirk, and her attitude was bitter and heartless. She didn't even let me explain what happen five months ago...

FLASHBACK

I walked into my manager Jim's office he looked upset and angry. "Nick take a seat this will be ruff." he smirked and I was just confused then he spoke again "So Nick you and Macy going good?BA" I nodded slightly confused on what Macy had to do with this. "Ahh I see...well END IT NOW! I CANT HAVE SOME DUMB GIRL IN THE MIX OF MUSIC." at this I stood angered hoping this was all a joke.

"DONT TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY LIFE I LOVE MACY AND THERES NOTHING THAT WILL BREAK US!" at this he stood fuming angered.

"EITHER SHE GOES OR YOU AND...YOUR BROTHERS!" I sat quiet, I was risking something my brothers loved so much and risking Macy. In the end I chose my brothers. "good Nick..you will do it the day before the tour oh and Nick...remember this very important thing..no one can no our JONAS will go poof." with those words he motioned me out. I slowly rose from my chair. I loved Macy and now everything would come crashing down right infront of us. Things will never be the same.

END OF FLASHBACK

Macy wouldn't even let me explain and I couldn't text her because Jim took our phones, computers, and our access passwords for any online site. I love her..ITS TIME TO WIN HER BACK!

Eric's P.O.V

Thats all the kids in my homeroom talked about quote on quote 'OMG LIKE JONAS IS BACK THERE SO HOTT LIKE OMG' ughhh girls! My stomach twisted..great JONAS means Nick Lucas is back. I never wanted Nick back he meant trouble for me and Mace. Honestly I saw Nick as competition and you got to get rid of competition one way or another. Then I spotted Nick and Macy talking, she looked angry..yes! When they finished I ran down the halls not caring. Then she came up to me and hugged me. I kissed her and asked if she was okay. She nodded! 'GAME SET MATCH LUCAS, GAME SET MATCH!' I thought

REVIEW!


End file.
